There and Back Again
by LilyJEvans
Summary: I'm back...so, anyways, another MPP/L story. One for all you who hate Wormtail. What a dirty little, yeah anyways. Set in 1st year. Please R/R. Thanks I love ya'll!!
1. Friends

A/N: I know that I never finished my other Lily story, but I got bored with it and I've been out of town over Christmas(or Holiday) break. I decided I'm not going post this story unless I have the next couple of chapters written so I can post quickly. Thanks for all of you who reviewed my last story. I really appreciate it. It makes me happy that people like what I do for fun. Also, others asked about this so I am going to make it clear now. I don't like Peter, so I decided to make him a year behind because you always read that he is not as smart, so I assumed him to be younger. Hope that clears up some confusion.  
  
Disclaimer: Personally I think these are stupid but for those of you who care; Nothing here is mine except Melissa, Chloe(I need her) and all the other people you don't recognize. I am not planning on making any money off of this so don't worry.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Friends  
  
Friendship is born at the  
  
moment when one person  
  
says to another "What! You too?  
  
I thought that no one but myself"  
  
Lily Evans was standing in the train station between platforms nine and ten. Her parents had just walked away leaving her to find her platform by herself because her stupid sister Petunia had to be home for a date. "Yeah, a date with her mirror because she's so obsessed with herself." Lily smiled.  
  
She looked at her watch and saw that she only had five minutes to get on the platform. She looked around to see if anyone else had luggage as strange as she. The moment she turned around three boys and one girl grabbed her arm and pulled her through a brick wall between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"I couldn't watch you look at that stupid wall any longer." The girl said smiling at Lily. "I'm Chloe. And these are my boys." She said pointing at the three boys that she had come in with. They were busy loading trunks onto the train.  
  
They came over to Lily and Chloe. "I'm Lily Evans. Thanks for grabbing me. I thought that I wouldn't make the train. Come on, let's get on and then you can make your introductions." They ran over to the train and found a compartment that was empty.  
  
"Well, who are you? You know who I am." Lily asked the moment they sat down. "Sirius Black at your service madam. If I can help you in any way, please do tell me." He said as he stood up and kissed Lily's hand. She giggled.  
  
"Excuse him Lily, he's always like that. I'm Remus Lupin by the way. Nice to meet you. Glad we came up on you in the station? I would be." A blond haird boy said who was sitting next to Lily.  
  
"James your turn." Chloe said. He removed himself from Sirius' headlock and went up to Lily and shook her hand, "I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you." Then went back to Sirius.  
  
While the boys were rolling around the floor of the compartment Chloe and Lily got to know eachother better. "What did you mean when you called them 'my boys'"? Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, I've grown up with them. We've lived on the same block for our whole lives. James and I are born on the same day even. It's kinda like we're twins. Sirius has always acted like that. I think that he thinks that he needs to one-up his brother Sklar. But he's in France on Gringotts business. Remus has always been quiet. I think it's because his mother is very sick and he always has to visit her." Chloe said laughing because James had just pinned Sirius to the ground.  
  
Lily smiled to herself. She has never had a real best friend as a child. Only a few aquantinces, but this never bothered her. She always had her mother as her best friend. Now she realized what a treasure a best friend is and she was glad to have four of them and it was only a few hours into a whole year.  
  
The boys had retreated into playing wizards chess when the compartment door slammed open. They all looked up and upon realizing who it was James, Chloe and Sirius jumped up.  
  
"I thought I'd find you scum in here. If I remember right James you owe me ten galleons and you Miss. Rivers owe me a kiss." Said a greasy, long haired boy that stood in the doorway with three of his friends.  
  
"Snape I will never kiss you. And if I do remember correctly that it's not me who owes you the kiss, but your own slimy girlfriend Hanna. So think again." Chloe said. "Thanks for sticking up for me to Chlo' I thought we were friends." James whispered. He walked up to Snape and looked at him for a minute before he shoved him out of the doorway and said, "Snape, you leave me and everyone else alone this year. Promising school was hard enough for both of us on eachothers case then. Watch your back around us because we aren't going to take your crap this year." And then he closed the door.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lily followed the throng of eleven year olds into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. "My brother said something about getting three of five spells correct, but don't worry, all you have to do it try on a hat." Sirius said to the group. "Welcome to Hogwarts. When I call your name please come up and sit on the stool and be silent." A strict witch called out.  
  
The list started with ADAMS, CHASE and soon arrived to Lily. Sirius had already been made a Gryffindor and as she walked up on stage she said a prayer that she'd make it into Gryffindor. The last thing she saw was James, Chloe and Remus giving her a thumbs up and a warm smile from a wizard she assumed to be Dumbledore only because of his beard.  
  
Soon, a little voice started to speak in her right ear. "You have a beautiful mind young lady. An Evans no doubt. Your grandmother was the same way. I almost put her in Slytherin. You'd do well in there too. But I assume since I put your friend in Gryffindor you want to go there too." "Look Hat, I wanna go in Gryffindor and if you don't put me there I am going to stomp on you." Lily thought. "Fine then. Have it your way, but you could be great.... GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Lily heard the last word and then bounded off the stage and went and sat down by Sirius. "Took a long time to sort you, were you nervous?" Sirius asked. "Shhh, it's Remus' turn! Lily whispered. Remus was made a Gryffindor as well as Chloe, James and a few girls that didn't look interested in becoming friends with Lily. When WRIGHT, ANDREA was made a Ravenclaw Lily realized she was hungry. She looked back toward the table and her mouth dropped with amazement.  
  
The plates had been magically filled with food and Sirius and James were obviously hungry. They were digging into their food like this was the last meal that they'd ever eat. "This is good stuff Lily. You better eat up before we finish it." James said with mashed potatoes in his mouth. Lily picked up her fork and took a bite. James was right. The food was incredible. There were mashed potatoes, and steak, and beans and fruit. There was goblet upon goblet of pumpkin juice and for dessert there were cakes, pies, cookies and fudge.  
  
Lily suddenly had an idea. "Hey Sirius, you like see food?" she asked. "Sea food? I love it. Where is it?" he said looking around the table. Lily said Sirius and he turned to her. She opened her mouth revealing half chewed steak and potatoes. She swallowed and then said "See food. Get it?" Sirius thought Lily's joke was obviously funny because he in return went and did it to half the other Gryffindors at the table.  
  
When Lily was full to bursting the food magically vanished and then everyone looked at Dumbledore. "I see you all are expecting a speech. Prefects, you have the passwords. Please lead your houses to their dorms and answer their questions. Thank you. If you do not know your password please come and get it from the head of your house. Thank you. On further note, some announcements. The girls bathroom on the fourth floor is now out of order because of a certain ghost. The Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Miss. Rivers and the new member of the group Miss. Evans, I apologize to you. I know you were looking forward to it." Dumbledore said looking at the group of Gryffindors. "Also, we will be having visitors at Hogwarts later on this year. You will hear about that later. Quidditch tryouts are next Monday at the Quidditch pitch. Any student over first year is allowed to tryout. Goodnight students. We are glad to have you here. Sleep well. See you in your classes." With that Dumbledore sat down.  
  
The Great Hall burst back into talking. A young boy and girl at the Gryffindor table stood up. "First years this way!" she called. The six new Gryffindors stood up and followed the two out of the Hall. "I am Samantha Davis and this is your other Prefect Simon Page. Please stay close by. We don't want you getting lost on your first night at Hogwarts." She said with a very machine like voice. "Come on Sam, lighten up. Just watch out for Potter and Black, the rest are fine." The boy Simon said.  
  
They led the children up and down passageways and staircases. "Watch out, the staircases move. I suggest that when you have to climb one you go fast." Simon said. After about ten minutes they came to a picture of a very fat lady in a pink, ruffled Victorian dress. Lily screamed when the picture turned to them and asked politely, "Password please?"  
  
"Ickefickle." Samantha said and the portrait swung open revealing a large room with scarlet armchairs and a roaring fire. There were pictures and posters on the wall of the students of Gryffindor and their Quidditch teams. "Hey, James, what's Quidditch?" Lily asked as they were looking around the room. " Oh it's the best sport in the world. A little like muggle umm, oh yeah, soccer." He said offhandedly. "To bed." Samantha said.  
  
She led the girls up the staircase while Simon led the boys. "You're belongings have already been brought up. Pick your beds. I'm in the dorm five doors away. Tomorrow's Sunday. No classes. You can do whatever you want. See you later girls." Samantha said as she walked out of the girls dorm and down to the common room. The girls took this time as a time to get to know each other better. They were fast friends before the night was over. Sure there were other girls in thier dorm, but they were too obsessed with boys and the like so that Chloe and Lily were quite repulsed by their comments about the three boys that just walked in the dorm across the hall.  
  
Simon had led them to the dorm and had given each of them a book. It was titled 101 Ways to Curse your Friends and told them to have fun with the girls and then walked out of the dorm. "Score!" the boys said as they looked through the books.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Midway through September school was going well for Lily. She'd already had four detentions with Sirius because he always managed to get caught by Mrs. Tibbles, Filchs' cat. They weren't that bad. Cleaning things without magic was not hard for someone who grew up without magic.  
  
Lily and her friends sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room one night playing Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. Lily got rather bored and ran up to her dormitory and came back with a little brown leather book. She plopped herself in a corner and started to write.  
  
September 16  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe that it's been only two weeks since I started here at Hogwarts. I can't believe the friends I've made and the things I've learned. Why just today Diary I learned how to make something fly with the spell Wingardium Leviosa. It was so much fun. Charms is my best subject, but I am absolutly horrible in Transfiguration. Thank goodness I always partner with James or Sirius. They are very good at Transfiguration and awful in Charms. It is very comical to watch them in that class.  
  
On to sadder things. I got an owl from Mommy today saying Daddy was killed at work by a client that supposedly came in knowing about me and that I was a witch. Professor Dumbledore told me that there is a Dark Wizard coming to power and that one of his followers must have killed Daddy. He said he'd do the best to protect Mommy and Petunia. If something happened to Petty I don't think I'd be so worried, but if something happened to Mommy, I don't know what I'd do. But now I have to go Diary because Chloe is calling me. It's my turn to play.  
  
Love, Lily  
  
Lily stood up. "James, you were watching. That's personal!" Lily yelled when she saw James standing over her shoulder reading her entry.  
  
"You never told us your dad was killed today. Are you ok?" he asked. Lily looked down to her diary and then back up at James. "Me and Daddy weren't very close, but I do miss him. I think that I will be fine thank you." She answered with her lip trembling. "Come on, it's my turn." She said and went to sit down in the chair across from the chess board.  
  
Later that night after the rest of the girls in her dorm were asleep Lily grabbed her jourmal and padded down the stairs in her slippers. She hadn't been downstairs for five minutes before someone peeked out of the staircase and startled her when he said "Lily?"  
  
She jumped up and turned around only to be standing face to face with James. "I heard someone coming downstairs and I figured that I couldn't sleep either. Besides, I wanted to tell you something." He said softly.  
  
He led her over to a comfy couch and they sat down. "Thanks James, but I said that I was fine. I just wanted some peace and quiet to write in. You can go back-"  
  
"Lily, I know you're not 'fine' no matter what you say. I wanted to tell you that I know what it's like to loose a parent. My mom died when I was nine in a murder by Voldemort to. She was in Diagon Alley buying some new robes for hers and Dad's anniversary. It was the next day. They'd have been married, umm, fifteen years." Lily was sniffling and wiped an unspilled tear from her eye.  
  
"But James, you always talk about how you and your dad are so close and he sounds like a bigger version of Sirius." Lily said. "He is, but my mom and I were close too. Not as close as me and Dad, but pretty close all the same. Whatever you say about you and your dad not being close isn't true cause I have heard you talking about times when you went camping, or fishing and I know it hurts Lil, but please, don't act as if it didn't mean anything to you. I did and I am still hurting from it. You need to cry and miss him. He's not coming back Lily. I thought that Mom would come back, but she didn't."  
  
Lily looked up at James tears running down her face. She brushed them away and then fiercly hugged James. "Thank you so much James. It means a lot to me to have someone care for me as you do. I'm tired, but I don't really want to go to bed. Will you sit here with me for a little? Dad used to do that when I couldn't sleep." Lily said as she lied down on the couch.  
  
James looked at her awkwardly, like he didn't know what to do. His mom used to tell him stories, but he didn't know if he wanted to share that part of him with anyone else. So he decided the safest thing to do was to go and lie down on the couch across from Lily and fell asleep.  
  
Sirius woke up from a deep sleep shocked to find James wasn't asleep in the bed next to him. He crept down the stairs into the common room to be taken aback with the site of the two eleven year old sleeping on the couches. Sirius took this opportunity to wake them up. He tip-toed over to Lily and leaned over close by her face and then licked her cheek.  
  
Her eyes popped open and pierced Sirius gaze. After realizing what had just happened she jumped up and pushed Sirius to the ground. Lily jumped on top of him and pinned him down. James woke up when he heard all the noise. It was quite a shock to wake up from a nice dream to find your best friend being pinned to the ground by a girl. And not just any girl, Lily Evans.  
  
"Let's see how you like being woken up by a lick!" Lily was screaming. She leaned in and pulled a Sirius and licked his cheek. "How would you like being woken up to that you mean, you stupid, you, you idiot!" Lily screamed. To James Sirius looked like he was enjoying this too much so he took the opportunity of silence from Lily to pull her off of Sirius and set her down in a chair. He was grinning and then helped Sirius up.  
  
"You got beat by a girl! You got beat down by a girl!" James was now chanting. Sirius was sitting in a chair the color rising in his cheeks. James had now woken the whole Gryffindor house by his song and everyone was peeking around corners watching the friends in the common room early on a Sunday morning. Realizing it was just some noisy first years they headed back to be for some sleep before they had breakfast.  
  
The next morning Lily and Chloe were woken by none other then Sirius' famous lick. "Gross!" Chloe said as she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. "Out." Lily ordered the boys as she grabbed her uniform and her robes and headed to the bathroom. When they were done in the shower Lily did Chloe's hair into a braid and then they headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
When they reached their spot at the Gryffindor table they were greeted by flying pancakes, syrup and butter. It looked to Lily that James, Remus and Sirius were in the middle of an avid pancake contest. They each had a pile of fifteen on their pate and who knew how many they'd eaten before the girls had walked down. Frank Longbottom, who had been supervising the contest stopped it when he saw Lily and Chloe come up. "Wanna join?" he asked. "Come on Lil, Chlo', we need some girls, besides you can be on a team." Remus said with a mouth of pancake.  
  
"No thanks. I'll stick to my toast and cereal." Lily said smiling. "I'll join!" Chloe spoke up.  
  
"OK, we are starting over right now!" Frank said. The last thing Lily saw before taking cover under the table was Chloe butter and syruping a pancake and then smashing it into Sirius' face and saying, "That was for your lick this morning! Ha!" and walked out of the Great Hall laughing  
  
Sirius peeled the pancake off of his face and turned to James and Remus and smiled. "She wants me." He shrugged and looked at Lily who was laughing. "What?" he asked. Lily shrugged and walked out to find Chloe.  
  
She was sitting on a bench outside of the Great Hall and when she saw Lily she jumped up. "Am I a genius or what?" she asked. "Hmm, hard one, let's try or what." Lily dodged the punch from her friend, then linked arms and walked down the Charms corridor for their class. 


	2. Classes

AN: Hey to all of you reading this. I can't believe that my school exams are next this week. Ahhh. Because of this, I won't be able to post as much. I'm really sorry. I am actually going to make an effort of this story. I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. Please be good and read and review. Also, I'm looking for beta- readers. If you know want to do this please email me at SuperJ923@aol.com. Thanks everyone! Jennie  
  
Chapter 2- Classes  
  
Experience: that's the most brutal of teachers.  
  
But you learn, my God you learn.  
  
  
  
The boys ran out in to the hall and watched the girls retreating forms walk down the hall to Charms class. James glanced at Sirius who just sighed. He had bits of pancake and butter still smushed in his face. James put an arm around his friends shoulder. "She'll never go for it Si, I'd go for Lily. But, sadly, she won't want you cause you got pancake all over your face." He said laughing. Sirius wiped off the pancake with his wand and punched James in the arm before he started walking to the common room, not to class.  
  
Lily and Chloe walked into Charms class giggling. They grabbed a table in the back of the classroom and then saved room for the boys. "Chloe, that was classic. I loved it." Lily commented on Chloe's actions in the Great Hall. All the girl did though was shrug and smile. When other students began to trickle into the classroom they stopped laughing about the sight of Sirius with pancake smushed into his face and began preparing for the lesson.  
  
James and Remus walked into the classroom just as the clock chimed. "Where's Sirius?" Lily whispered to Remus. "I dunno, he went back up to the common room. Don't ask me what he was doing. But shhh, the Professors talking." Remus hissed back at her. Lily got her attention focused on the teacher when he said, "Miss. Evans, I have heard from Mr. Ollivander that your wand is best for charm work. I hope it suits you well in this classroom. On to another note, it's time to begin the lesson. Today we are learning about the levitating spell. Please hold out your wands and follow my pattern and repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa." The short, squeaky professor said.  
  
  
  
The class raised up their wands and as one said the spell. Some students, including Lily, James and Chloe, had sparks fly out of their wand. "Wow!" Chloe said. "Very good all of you."  
  
Lily and the rest of the gang finish the lesson without fault and then headed to Potions. They had trouble finding the dungeon. "Lily, I think it's this one." James said pointing to a large wooden door with a rusted brass knocker. Sirius opened it. They were surprised to walk into a dark, dank empty room. Or so they thought that it was empty.  
  
They all lit their wands and looked around. They found a hallway in the room leading down a narrow corridor. Lily grabbed Chloe's hand who in turn grabbed James, who grabbed Sirius, who grabbed Remus' hand. When they reached the end of the corridor they turned around to find the room only a little dot of light where James charmed a fire in a bottle. The end of the hallway had yielded a door. Sirius placed his hand on the knob. He drew it off just as quick. "It's burning hot." He said blowing on his hand. Chloe used Alohomora and the door sprung open and revealed three cloaked figures huddled over a green fire.  
  
James put a finger to his lips to say to be quiet. The five Gryffindors charmed their feet so they had silent footsteps. They crept into the room realizing that they had stumbled in on something secret and that this was defiantly not the Potions class because there was no Professor Celeste. They had walked in during the middle of the peoples conversation, but by sitting in the corner they got the gist of what they were talking about.  
  
"Severus, my father wants an answer from your father. Are you joining us or are you going to stick with that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore? Voldemort can give you anything beyond the boundaries of your imagination. You want it, he will provide." A boy said who looked like he was a 6th year.  
  
"Avery, I don't know. What if you are lying. Your father always lies to mine." Snape was shut up with a punch to the face by Avery. "My father never lies to anyone. You know that."  
  
"Come on Severus. Please. Your father has most likely already joined our lords side. You to Lucius. I know that the Malfoys had to have been one of the first families chosen." Avery pushed. "I can't do it just yet Avery. Neither can Severus. I am supposed to look out for him and I can't let it happen until I know more about this Voldemort. Sorry." Malfoy said. Lily and Chloe cringed as Avery punched Snape again and then punched Malfoy in the face. With the Gryffindors still hidden in a corner the three Slytherins slipped out of the room and headed to class.  
  
James looked at the rest of the group and said, "I think we better get to class and forget what we saw here." The five got up and walked back down the hall until they saw the rest of the Slytherins and followed them to Potions.  
  
Snape and Malfoy walked into class with black-eyes and bloody noses, their excuse was they walked into a flailing suit of armor. The Gryffindors knew better.  
  
"Welcome to Potions. My name is Professor Celeste. Potion-making is an exact art. It is not like muggle cooking class or like a muggle chemistry set. There are no chemicals in Potions, only ingredients. I assume all of you brought your kit. That is good. However, the potions we will be making may be to advanced for your kit and I suggest that you restock. There is a supply room through that door. Feel free to use it. That is enough formalities. Turn to page 84 in your books and partner up." The raven haired witch said in a voice just over a whisper.  
  
James grabbed Lily and dragged their cauldron to the front of the room. This was because normally most teachers assume the students in the front don't cause trouble and only pay attention to the ones in the back. They hadn't been in class more then five minutes before Sirius had started making fun of Snape. With Snape's comment on Sirius mother being on welfare he pulled out a Dungbomb and aimed it to land directly in Snape and Malfoys cauldron. Sirius timed it well. As soon as Snape's swelling potion was complete the Dungbomb went off showering Snape, Malfoy and everyone in a five foot radius with the potion and a awful stench. The Gryffindors howled with laughed at the size of Snape's head which had swelled to the size that his brain would be microscopic  
  
The Gryffindors were howling with laughter by the time that Celeste realized what happened. She sent the swelling Slytherins to the Hospital Wing and then turned around to the remaining students. "Who, may I ask did this to Severus and his friends?" she asked with venom spitting from her mouth. Celeste was glaring right at James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Chloe.  
  
"I don't know Professor. I overheard that group of Snakes, I mean Slytherins, over there talking about getting Snape because he was a slimy, lying, dirty and mean boy." Sirius said with a look of sorrow in his eyes. James and Chloe caught on and put on puppy-eyes to the teacher. It seemed as if she believed them and then she said, "Fine, I'll let you go this one time. But if I ever catch you five again, detentions." She said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Gryffindors piled into the common room that night after all their classes were over. Through the day they had acquired three detention slips from Filch for planting dungbombs in bathrooms, coloring Mrs. Tibbles with a spell that turned her rainbow colors for a week, and just for walking in the hall.  
  
James plopped on the couch and looked over his days winnings. "Three detentions. We are defiantly going to have to get in trouble more if we want to beat our Dad's record. They're detentions combined come out to be over 7000. We can do better that that." He said to Chloe and Sirius.  
  
"Am I totally out of this now?" Lily asked, her hands on her hips as she watched the conversation unfold into deeper talks of pranks and ways to torture Snape and Filch. "Of course not Lil. You're the brains. We've always told you that." Sirius said. "Sure Sirius, seeing as we've known eachother only for like what, a week??" she said laughing. "Yeah, that's true, but starting now, you're the brains Lil!" James called out from the couch.  
  
The young children were soon planning out wondrous pranks to play on the students of Hogwarts and oh Filch and even McGonagall. They headed up to their dorms after the older kids got sick of listening to them.  
  
Lily lay in her bed going over what she heard in Slytherin Hall. That was what she was calling the room that she saw Snape in. She couldn't help feeling bad for him. It looked as if Avery was pressuring him and Malfoy into something that they either didn't believe or something that they weren't ready to join yet. She fell into a restless sleep thinking of her fathers death and that the man that must have had something to do with it was involved with the Slytherins.  
  
Chloe lay in her bed thinking about smashing the pancake in Sirius' face at the look on the boys faces. Then she thought about what happened before Potions and disregarded it as some stupid Slytherin initiation or something. She said her prayers and slipped into dreamland dreaming of ways to get back at the boys.  
  
Remus got into his pajamas, knelt by his bed, said his prayers. Praying a quick silent one for whatever happened to Snape and then got into bed and then thought about what he, Sirius and James could get into the next day of classes. He was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts and thinking of when he would have to go and visit Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing for his monthly outings to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Sirius lay in bed holding his teddy bear dreaming peacefully of food and of Chloe smashing a pancake in his face.  
  
James lied awake for a long time thinking about the days events. Mostly about the episode in the room with Snape, Malfoy and Avery. He decided he was going to put differences aside and stick up for Snape in case Avery decided to beat him up again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Deep down in the depths of the castle a piercing scream was heard and it woke Dumbledore. He sat up in his bed and walked to the window, his bare feet making pattering sounds on the bare floor if his room. "It has started. Only one can stop it." He said looking out the window of his room onto the Hogwarts grounds. His eyes had no more the twinkle that everyone knew him by, but they had a dull look like one has when someone dies. Well, many someones did die. They sold their souls to the devil. 


	3. Dumbledores's Secret

AN: Can I say that I am really surprised at all you readers out there?? I've only gotten 4 reviews. I'm still going to write, but I am not going to bother to post this as often if no one bothers to review. Please review. Please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: This is not mine. I do not have the genius to come up with the people, characters or anything. Thank you.   
  
Jennie  
  
Chapter 3: Dumbledores Secret  
  
I'm not afraid of storms, for I am   
  
learning how to sail my own ship.  
  
Dumbledore sat in his room staring out of the window. He was thinking about his old days with the battles in his life. It seemed only months ago when he was fighting against the first Dark Lord in 1894.  
  
He was born the most powerful wizard of his time. He was born to a witch with raven hair and piercing green eyes. She was the elven princess Gwedolyn. In 1867 she gave birth to a set of twins. One boy, being Albus Dumbledore and one girl being Jenivive Dumbledore. The father of the babies abandoned her when she became pregnant for he was not a elf, but a wizard and the elfs could only marry their own kind and with Gwedolyn being the princess it would have been the downfall of the family finding out that she loved a wizard.  
  
She kept her pregnancy hidden from her family with elven magic and when it was time for her children to be born she had them secretly. They lived alone with their mother in a room in the great palace. When Albus had turned 12 she sent him out of the family. He was to go and look for his father and bring him back to the kingdom. So that was when he set out only to never return.  
  
He always asked about his family when he was on his travels around the world. Always to find they were well. One day, he came across a group of elves in a forest. They didn't accept him because of his family and cast him away. He found peace and everything he wanted when he found the first Dark Lord. He gave Dumbledore everything he dreamed of. He sent him to Durmstrang, the school of the Dark Arts. There he met many powerful wizards. His seventh year there he was selected to battle for the Triwizard tournament. This was held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
It turned out that the champion from Hogwarts was none other then his sister Jenivive, the elven princess. No one at school knew about her past. She herself didn't know. She had no idea who she was or what powers she possessed for an elf doesn't get his or her powers until they turn 17 and Jenivive and Albus were only 2 weeks away from this date.  
  
At Hogwarts Albus found his sister and spent their nights together talking. His mother had been killed Jenivive had said. When the king had found that Gwendolyn had a daughter he sentenced her to death. { I did say that it was wrong! }  
  
Albus was non other then the Champion from Durmstrang. He arrived at Hogwarts to find his sister Jenivive his opponent. There was two weeks of preparation in which the family got to know eachother better. Jenivive told Albus about her work with the Ministry as being a Auror after school. She told him about her friends at school and about what she learned and of her favorite person, Headmaster Armando Dippet.  
  
Albus told her about his travels with his master and of the "great" things he did. Of the powerful wizards he met, and the most important thing to him, the mark of his master. It was a series of 4 lines burnt into his left arm. They went from red to black in color. Of all the things his master gave him, this was his favorite. It was the mark of acceptance, something he had never been granted before in his life.  
  
After he was done telling all of this to Jenivive she told him of the destruction his Lord was causing to both the muggle world and to the wizarding world. After days of explaining this Jenivive finally got through to Albus. He realized what was happening in the world and decided to live his life in disguise untiul he could go after his new enemy.  
  
He transfered to Hogwarts for the last year and a half of school and waited for the time to kill the Dark Lord, Salon. Albus and his sister had gained their elven magic and had begun to learn how to control it. The last Hogsmeade visit was planned in May. While there Salon made his apperance and he and his sister defeated the Dark Lord together after a long, 2 day wizards duel.  
  
His sister and he were welcomed back into the Elven kingdom for thier defeat of the Dark Lord but both declined. Jenivive went to work as an Auror for the ministry and kept in close contact with Albus for seven years when she suddenly disappeared. Albus worked in the Department of Mysteries at the MOM but unfortunatly can't remember what happened there because it was so secret that they gave him the Memory Charm when he left.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus padded over to the mirror. He pulled up the sleeve on his robe to reveal his mark. He was so proud of it at the time. Now it was just a scar reminding him of the man he used to once be. The colors had faded, but the red blazed as bright as ever.  
  
He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a silvery bowl, his pensieve. He stuck his wand to his temple and pulled out a silver hair and held it in his hand while he said, "This is a symbol of the man I used to be, let us only hope that the young men given a scar tonight can look back on the man they used to be, not the men they are now." And he dropped the hair into the pensieve. At that moment in Gryffindor tower another one was woken up.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~  
  
James Potter sat straight up in bed. He reached over to his nightstand and put his glasses on. His alarm clock sat Get Back to Bed Slob, he pressed a button and the clock read 2am. `I must go and see Dumbledore. Who was screaming? Someone's being tortured. Someone's in troub-"  
  
"James, can it will ya? It's 2 am." Sirius said half asleep. "Ok, it was only a dream James told himself and settled back into his pillow still warm from his head. He fell asleep dreaming pleasent dreams.  
  
In the girls dormitory Lily was having a strange dream, she was flying over the clouds, but she wasn't on a broom stick and she didn't need one. She landed in a field sprinkled with stars. Suddenly a heavenly figure appeared before her. She spoke in a soft voice, "Lily, this is Fate. I have come to you with a message. Listen carefully, there are two that will betray you. One that you will love as a brother and one that will love you. The betrayers, nothing can be done to stop them, their fate has already been planned out, as yours has too. Remember this dream Lily Evans. I will visit you often. You are a pleasure, sleep sweet dear." With that Fate closed her doors and Lily drifted back into her own mind.  
  
The next morning the school got up and went to breakfast as normal. James glanced nervously around the House Tables to make sure no one was missing. He glanced at Dumbledore. He thought that he detected a frown on his face as Dumbledore looked toward the Slytherins. But maybe, James thought, that was his opinion of the Slytherins.  
  
This morning their first class was Trnasfiguration with McGonagall. The Gryffindors finished breakfast without any outbursts from Sirius and then headed to class. That day in Transfiguration they were transfiguring their quills to . Lily and Chloe grabbed a table in the front following James' rule that all the bad kids sit in the back and if you're in the front the teacher doesn't watch you. "Chlo' I had the weirdest dream last night." Lily said whiule flipping to the right page in her book.  
  
"Really? What was it about?" Chloe asked. "Was someone screaming in it?" James asked from the table next to theirs. "No, no one was screaming, but I was lfying over a field and landed on a cloud, then Fate spoke to me. She said I'd have two betrayers. One I will love and the other will love me or something like that." Lily commented. She was about to say something else when she was interupted by Sirius.  
  
"I did it! I did something right!!" he shouted from the table with James. The Slytherins even bothered to turn around to see who was yelling. Snape took this moment to throw a curse at Sirius. He ended up wheezing on the floor. McGonagall was too busy helping Malfoy that she didn't see the curse. Of course upon seeing his best friend on the floor James grabbed his wand and pointed it at Snape. McGonagall chose this moment to turn around.  
  
"Mr. Potter! What do you think that you are doing? How dare you practice curses on your best friend and on innocent spectators. Dentention!" she shrieked. Lily tried to back him up. "But Professor, Snape cursed Sirius, not James!" She whined. "Detention, there will be no whining in my classroom!" McGonagall barked. By then Chloe, Sirius and Remus were complaining about the unfairness to James and Lily and McGonagall had issused them twelve detention slips apeice.  
  
"Curses!" James said as the group walked slowly to Dumbledore's office. They had walked around the school for ten minutes only to realize that they didn't know where his office was. Chloe walked up to a picture on the wall. It was a painting by the famous artist Jan Vermeer(secretly a wizard in 1660's Holland] called Woman with a Water Pitcher. She was starightening her cap when Chloe stepped up to her. "Excuse me Miss., but do you know where we could find the Headmaster's office?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Why of course I do love, walk back down the hallway the way you came. Then, turn right, pass three pictures and across from the third one on the left there is a old stone gargoyle. You say the password and he lets you in. But I am afraid that I children do not know the password. Try asking the portraits around there. They are gossipers. Good day, I must be off." She said smiling, then walked straight out of the side of the frame and the group saw her passing through pictures down the wall.  
  
They walked a ways back down the hall and then turned to where the maid told them to go. "We're walking, we're walking, and we're stopping, we're stopping." Sirius said as they come up to the gargoyle. They looked at it and then around at the pictures. No one was in sight. Lily pulled out her wand and tapped it. "It's no use, he won't let us in." she said after a few minutes of trying out simple Charms. James and Remus had tried as well to get the statue to open up. It was Chloe's turn.  
  
"Look Mr. Gargoyle. I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore and if you don't let me in to talk to him I am going to curse you and then you will be nothing but a fluffy little kitty that doesn't even mew!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. To everyones surprise the gargoyle sprang to life and moved out of the way to let the Gryffindors pass up into the round office so famously acclaimed as Dumbledores.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I don't know if anyone even cares, but if you do please Read and Review. Thanks so much! 


	4. The Halloween Feast

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry that this hasn't been written in for like what seven months? I don't even remember what chapters I have uploaded, so sorry if any of the last few are repeats. Ok, Enough blabbering. Before you read this chapter though make sure that you go back and read chapter one, I added some stuff in it. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
I am always ready to learn, but I do not like being taught.  
  
As the five Gryffindors headed up the spirial staircase to Dumbledores Remus had done some quick thinking. "What if we make a plea that there has never been twelve detentions on record and that we need to get a plaque?"  
  
"Don't be so silly Remus. There already is one from our Dad's getting twenty four in a five minute period from Dumbledore. He'll never believe you, but nice try." Sirius commented. "Here's the door I guess."  
  
Lily knocked three times and then heard from inside, "I thought I'd be expecting you five, come in." Lily looked questionably at the rest of the group and then opened the door. Dumbledores office was circular and had ten round windows that looked out over the grounds, the courtyard and the Quidditch Pitch, over the grounds, and even straight across to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down on the sofas in front of his desk.  
  
Lily and Chloe and Remus sat on one while James and Sirius sat on the other. "Alright, one of you please explain why you are in here." Dumbledore said with a half-smile on his face. The five looked at eachother then started to talk all at once.  
  
"Snape was being a prat."  
  
"James was only defending me."  
  
"Am I going to get a trophy for getting twelve detention slips?"  
  
"Snape is a slimy git that will never hurt my Sirius again! I'll wallop him so bad."  
  
"I think that McGonagall was totally wrong in this decision."  
  
"Miss. Evans, I will not disagree, Snape was doing something uncalled for. I do understand that James was defending you Sirius, and no sadly Remus, I cannot give you a trophy for only twelve, I do remember your fathers getting double that amount once. James watch your language about Mr. Snape please and lets not as you say 'wallop him so bad'. I also must admit that it's a new one to hear Sirius called yours, and I, Miss. Rivers cannot agree with you. She is only going on what she saw, therefore it is her decision, not yours and I am afaid that I have to agree with her. But I do also happen to know that you most likely wish to beat your parents record of detentions and you all would be pleased with twelve apiece, since that does equal sixty detentions in your favor." Dumbledore said smiling at the Gryffindors sitting agape on his couches.  
  
"But I am going to give you detentions each night until they are finished with Hagrid down at his hut. You'll be helping him get the Halloween Feast pumpkins grown and the Hall decorated. But please remember that I had to give this up for the Prefects so you could do this."  
  
The Gryffindors thanked Dumbledore and then headed off to lunch talking about their plans for decorating the Great Hall. "Let's grow pumpkins that we can use as tables, and let's use fairies as lights and have the ghosts wander in and out of thet walls, and then lets-" Lily was saying before she was interupped by James. "Lets wait until we get to Hagrids tonight to start talking about Halloween yet."  
  
That night the five Gryffindors headed down to Hagrids. "Oy Hagrid! Ready for some crazy ideas Lils' got?" James called as soon as their friend was in sight. "James?" Lily said sweetly, "How many times have I asked you not to call me Lils?"  
  
"None actually I don't think." James replied honestly. "Well starting now, please don't." Lily pouted. "Fine Lils!" James retorted back. Lily rolled her eyes knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle, but turned and waved to Hagrid. "Well hello there! "Ow are 'ya doin'?" Hagrid called back to the group.  
  
The six friends sat in Hagrids hut until late that night discussing their plans for the Halloween Feast. It was only when Sirius fell asleep and started snoring did they realize how late it was. "Well Hagrid, our ideas are great. But I think that we better get back to the castle now. It's way past curfew James said looking at his watch which read 1:36.  
  
The next few weeks the Gryffindors worried more about the Great Hall then their classes. The day of the Feast Dumbledore walked in on Professor McGonagall's lesson about transfiguring a beetle into a button and requested that James, Lily, Sirius, Chloe and Remus accompany him to the Great Hall. Lily's first thought was that whihle bringing in the pumpkin's he had ruined the fairy lights that she had spent hours carefully stringing around the enormous Great Hall.  
  
They followed him down the many staircases to the Hall, "Now, I just wanted to have you five make sure that the Hall is up to your standards, especially you Miss. Evans, I know your expectations for this."  
  
As they walked into the Hall they looked around. The fairy lights were twinking just above the afternoon sky, and the House Tables had been moved to the sides, like borders where students could sit. The High Table stayed the same and on the two ends of the table six gigantic pumpkins stood with benches and tables inside for the prefects and Head Boy and Girl.  
  
Lily stood smiling along with the rest of the Gryffindors and Dumbledore said, "I guess this is what you wanted Miss. Evans and Miss. Rivers?" "Oh Professor, it's so beautiful. I never want to take it down. I love it." Lily said happily.  
  
That evening the school population made it's way to the Great Hall. The school obviously agreed with the choice of decorations made by the Gryffindors, all except the Slytherins. "God, could those stupid little Gryffindors come up with something a litte more exciting?" Severus Snape said loudly to his friends Malfoy and Avery while walking past James and the group.  
  
Sirius grabbed him just in time. "Remember what your Mom said James? It was bad enough at Promising School. You don't want a Howler remember?" He said forcefully to James. "I know Sirius, but it's just that I can't take him anymore. It's come to that point. I'm going to do something about it." He said getting up to walk to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Remember Slytherin Hall James, we promised we'd be nicer, or at least have some sympathy for them. Don't forget! Oh and Sirius, what's Promising School?" Lily asked. "Geez Lils, you don't know anything at all do you?" Sirius said. Lily took offense to this because she had top marks in both Charms and Defense Againt the Dark Arts.  
  
"Lily, Promising School is like Muggle Elementary school. It's where kids in wizarding families go when they're five until they are ten. If they pass then they are allowed to come to Wizarding school. If not then they are a Squib. A Squib is a person born into a pureblood family that doesn't know magic." Remus said seeing Lily's confusion. "It's teaches Muggle things like reading and math, but it also teaches classes that can show the teachers if you have magic in your blood." Remus finished up for her.  
  
After the Feast the school trudged up to their respected dormitories full to bursting. After saying the password, "Buchakata" James, Sirius and Remus stayed down in the Common Room. Talking in whispers about what prank they were going to play on the girls that night.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that this is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. What are the boys going to do to the girls? What are the girls going to do in return. Review and then you'll find out. (I hate saying these things but I would like reviews) If anyone wants to Beta Read my stories or just keep me accountable and make sure that I'm writing please e- mail me at SuperJ923@aol.com. Thanks everyone! - Jen 


End file.
